1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auxiliary indicating light attachments, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved auxiliary turn signal attachment adapted for mounting on the rear deck, adjacent the rear window of a vehicle. Conventional turn signals are sometimes difficult to see, because of the low level at which they are mounted and also due to a coating of accumulated dirt on the outer surface of the exposed tail light lens. Additionally, sunlight reflected from the bumper of a vehicle may obscure the turn signal indicating light. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides an auxiliary turn signal indicating light attachment, adapted to be mounted at eye level, on the rear deck adjacent the rear window of a vehicle. Many vehicles, as now required by law, provide an eye level auxiliary brake light mounted on the rear deck. The present invention discloses a turn signal indicating light attachment adapted to straddle this existing auxiliary brake light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of auxiliarY indicating light attachments are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an auxiliary indicating light attachment is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,411, which issued to R. Proctor on July 31, 1984. This patent discloses a supplementary upper brake light for use on vehicles, comprising a brake light casing with at least one adhesive pad or strip for attachment of the brake light to the inside surface of a vehicle rear window. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,320, which issued to D. Tomkin et al on July 22, 1986, discloses adjustable safety lamps for mounting upon the rear window of an automobile. An eye level brake lamp, includes a frame together with adhesive securing strips for securing the frame upon the vehicle rear window and as an outer housing having an open side secured at its perimeter to the frame and an inner housing enclosing an indicating lamp. The inner housing is rotatably supported within the outer housing, such that the lamp is directed toward the open side of the outer housing and through the frame at eye level with respect to the driver of a vehicle approaching from the rear. U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,927, which issued to W. Brandt on Sept. 23, 1986, discloses a signal indicator for an automobile in the form of a reduced sized model of an automobile mounted behind the rear window of the automobile. Light bulbs inside the indicator are activated by the turn signals, brakes, back up signals, tail lights and emergencY flashers of the automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,967, which issued to T. Segoshi on Dec. 2, 1986, discloses an auxiliary stop or turn indication lamp which may be mounted either immediately adjacent the rear windshield or housed on top of the trunk lid of an automobile. A light bulb is arranged in an essentially vertically extending base section of the housing so that the filament thereof is located at a level just above that of the floor of an elongate capsule-like upper section provided on top of the base member. The filament is arranged parallel with a lens or similar light transmissive member which is disposed in an opening formed in the upper section. U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,398, which issued to L. Huth et al on Oct. 27, 1987, discloses an auxiliary brake light for motor vehicles which consists of a socket mounted on the rear deck and a light housing pivotally mounted on the socket towards the rear window. The auxiliary brake light includes means for sealing the light exit surface with respect to the rear window for preventing stray light. The housing is displaceably and pivotally connected with the socket by bolts engaging guide channels and at least one resilient tongue projecting from the socket adapted to be connected with the housing in a detent-like manner.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose an auxiliary turn signal indicating light attachment having a housing provided with an adjustable mounting bracket enabling the inclination and elevation of the housing to be adjusted with respect to an intended mounting surface. Additionally, none of the aforesaid indicating light attachment devices disclose the use of a housing having spaced indicating light compartments separated by a recessed central section dimensioned to straddle an existing auxiliary brake light. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of auxiliary indicating light attachments, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such auxiliarY indicating light attachments, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.